An endoscope is any instrument used to obtain a view of the interior of a patient's body using a variety of means to capture and transmit the view to an observer. Endoscopes can also be used to perform a variety of diagnostic and interventional procedures such as biopsies and other small surgical procedures. Examples of endoscopes include: a colonoscope used within the colon, a gastroscope used inside the stomach, and a bronchoscope used within the trachea and bronchi. Endoscopes are often inserted into body cavities or lumens via natural orifices but can also be inserted into incisions to gain access to areas of the body where no natural entrance exists.
Traditional endoscopes consist of a rigid or flexible rod or shaft with a means of collecting and transmitting an image from inside the patient's body. The rod or shaft is inserted and pushed to the location of interest. The rod or shaft typically surrounds a number of pathways used to house fiber optic cables and route instruments, catheters, devices, gasses, liquids and other substances in and out of the area of interest.
Traditional endoscopes require a minimal rigidity for successful insertion and work well when the body cavity or canal, or other lumens having curves and turns. However, when it is constricted, convoluted and consists of many curves, as is the case with the colon, it can be difficult or impossible to push the endoscope to its desired location. Steerable articulating endoscopes are often used to make navigation of turns easier; however, the increased friction associated with each additional turn limits the number of turns that can be navigated successfully and ultimately limits the distance an endoscope can be introduced into the patient's body. In addition, the increased force required to complete more turns and corners raises the risk of complications such as bowel perforation as well as the discomfort and pain experienced by the patient. It would be useful to have an apparatus for endoscopic medical procedures that can navigate in such environments and can overcome the physical and procedural limitation of traditional endoscopes. It would further be useful if such an apparatus were self-propelled.
Endoscopic devices may also be utilized in non-medical or commercial and industrial applications to obtain views from or introduce instruments or devices into generally tubular spaces or environments such as lumens, sections of pipe or other structures, which may have a number of curves and turns. Such tubular spaces or environments may be partially occluded or have buildup on their interior surfaces and thus present a irregular internal shape or diameter. To navigate through such spaces and environments, it would be useful to have a device or apparatus that can adapt to the internal shape or diameter of the space or environment into which it is introduced and of further use if the apparatus were self-propelled.